


Can You Feel The Love Tonight

by Doitlikeagreaser



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types
Genre: Fencing, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Lion King (1994) References, Love Confessions, M/M, Song: Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doitlikeagreaser/pseuds/Doitlikeagreaser
Summary: “Do you see what’s happening?” Rosencrantz asked his companion.Guildenstern stared blankly at the friends messing around. “What?”“They don’t have a clue,” Rosencrantz sighed, shaking his head and ignoring Guildenstern’s response.“Who don’t have a clue?”Rosencrantz finally turned and grabbed his friend’s shoulders. “They’ll fall in love. Here’s the bottom line; our trio’s down to two. “
Relationships: Guildenstern & Hamlet & Rosencrantz (Hamlet), Guildenstern & Rosencrantz, Guildenstern/Rosencrantz, Hamlet/Horatio (Hamlet)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this for a friend (per usual); constructive feedback is always appreciated!

Rosencrantz was walking down the hall in the castle, trying to find Guildenstern. He had seen something, and he needed to tell him about it. Finally, he found him hiding in the kitchen, stealing a pastry from a tray that was intended for that night’s dinner. 

“Guildenstern! We have a problem!” he shouted, causing his friend to nearly drop the frosting-covered treat.

“It wasn’t me!” he replied frantically, stuffing the pastry in his mouth. Rosencrantz stared at him, having not noticed the theft in the works. “What? What happened?”

Rosencrantz grabbed his sticky hand and pulled him down the hall again, and Guildenstern looked back longingly at the remaining food. 

When they got to the doorway to the throne room, Rosencrantz released his wrist, pointing inside. “See?”

Hamlet and Horatio were fencing back and forth with a broom and a lampstand, wearing pots on their heads and laughing. The prince had his ‘sword’ aimed at his friend’s chest, announcing, “Surrender, vile fiend, or I shall vanquish thee!”

“I shall never surrender, my lord!” Horatio growled playfully, poking Hamlet’s nose with his mop-sword. 

“Do you see what’s happening?” Rosencrantz asked his companion.

Guildenstern stared blankly at the friends messing around. “What?”

“They don’t have a clue,” Rosencrantz sighed, shaking his head and ignoring Guildenstern’s response. 

“Who don’t have a clue?” 

Rosencrantz finally turned and grabbed his friend’s shoulders. “They’ll fall in love. Here’s the bottom line; our trio’s down to two. “ He held up two fingers.

“Oh!” Guildenstern realized what he meant. 

“And the mood is perfect,” Rosencrantz groaned. He fluttered his eyelashes at Guildenstern, who was taken by surprise, and began speaking with a faux french accent. “With zee sweet caress of twilight--” he dropped the accent “--there’s all this magic in the air. And with all this romantic atmosphere--” he leaned flirtatiously on the shoulder of Guildenstern, who still couldn’t figure out what was happening “Disaster’s in the air.”

Meanwhile, Hamlet and Horatio had moved from the throne room and out another door, still battling each other viciously, playfully teasing each other as they went. Hamlet smiled hugely, and Horatio’s heart fluttered like crazy. 

The prince seemed to forget that his life had fallen apart, and was acting like his old self, bragging of his skill with the sword. A lot of other people hated it when the young man would talk about himself, but Horatio knew when he was bragging, he was letting everyone know he was content. Though Horatio sensed that there was something he didn’t know, he hoped it was something like a good surprise, like he was going to be crowned king or something. That would be interesting, even if it meant less time with his friend. 

As for Hamlet, there were so many things he was bursting to tell his friend, but he wasn’t sure yet if he wanted to tell Horatio that he was head over heels in love with him. That might or might not be awkward, and he didn’t want it to change everything. Enough was wrong in his life and enough people thought he was nuts, and Horatio was his safe place. He couldn’t lose that. 

Finally, they dropped in Hamlet’s room, where they usually would hang around and talk. It was somewhere that they could tell each other anything and no one would hear. 

Hamlet tossed a pillow at Horatio playfully, who had seated himself on the floor. He had never thought he should sit on Hamlet’s bed with him, worried that it might be disrespectful, so he just tossed the pillow back to him, accidentally hitting him in the face. Hamlet laughed, though, and got up and tackled him. 

“What are you doing, my lord?” Horatio laughed, struggling against every feeling that he wanted to just relax in this position for a while. 

“Messing around,” Hamlet grunted through the struggle. “What’s wrong? You look confused.” 

Horatio was looking at him intensely, suddenly in a moment of decision. What he was about to do could possibly destroy everything. He reached up and kissed Hamlet on the cheek, then pulled away, embarrassed. “I’m sorry, my lord, I shouldn’t have--”

“No, no, Horatio, it’s fine,” Hamlet said, grinning at him, as if in relief. He took his hands and pulled him upright and hugged him. “I’m happy you feel that way.”

Rosencrantz and Guildenstern were peeking in the doorway--the boys had been too busy fencing to close it--and there were tears in Rosencrantz’s eyes. 

“And now, he’s falling in love.” he smacked his forehead, trying to ignore the fact that his eyes were watering. “You know what we can assume.”

“His carefree days with us are history,” Guildenstern agreed, hugging Rosencrantz sadly, watching the boys sit and smile sweetly at each other. Hamlet was clearly more interested in Horatio’s eyes and blushing face than the talking or sobbing outside his open door. In short, their pal was doomed.


End file.
